Jim, Morph, Pooh and friends meet B.E.N
In Winnie the Pooh goes to Treasure Planet Pooh and his friends fellow Jim and Morph to a unkown place to hide. (Morph chattering) (Rattling) (gasp) Brain: "Who's there?" Jim: Shh shh (they look closer until a robot appeared) B.E.N: ahh Jim: ahhh Pooh and his friends: ahh B.E.N:Oh, this is fantastic! A carbon-based life form come to rescue me at last! l just want to hug you and squeeze you... and hold you close to me. Jim: All right ok Would you just let go of me? B.E.N: Oh, sorry, sorry sorry lt's just l've been marooned for so long. l mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes, after a hundred years... you go a little nuts! Ha ha ha! l'm sorry. Am l... l am, um... My name is, uh... (Morph cuckoo cukoo) B.E.N: B.E.N.! Of course, l'm B.E.N. Bioelectronic Navigator. Oops. And you are? Jim: Jim Pooh: This Piglet and Tigger, and Rabbit and Eeyore: Eeyore: thanks for noticing Pooh: and James Sarah and Henri, Arthur, Buster, Brain, Binky, Muffy, Francine, DW, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Boys: Hi Pooh: Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Ray-Ray, Cheeks, Shelbow, and Ink Spot, Lampy, Kirby, Radio, Blanky and Toaster and Skipper Kowalski, Rico and Private and I'm Winnie the Pooh B.E.N: Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy and Pooh and friends Jim: It's Jim B.E.N: anyway Jim: Look we're kind of in a hurry, OK? We got to find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing us. B.E.N: Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! l don't like them. l remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper. Henri: Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint? B.E.N:l think he suffered from mood swings, personally. l'm not a therapist, and anyway... but l--you let me know when l'm rambling. Jim: But that means--but wait. But then you gotta know about the treasure? B.E.N: Treasure Jim: Yeah Flint's Trove You know, loot of a thousand worlds. B.E.N: lt's--well, it's... it's all a little-- little--little fuzzy. Wait. l--l r-r-remember. l do. l--treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-- centroid--centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing... and opening and closing... and Captain Flint wanted to make sure.. nobody could ever get to his treasure... so l helped him... Sputtering Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot! Jim: BEN? BEN? BEN? BEN: and you are Jim: Wait wait wait what about the treasure? BEN: I want to say Larry Jim: The--the centroid of the mechanism, or-- BEN: l'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. l've lost my mind. Ha ha! l've lost my mind l've lost my mind. Ha ha! l've lost my mind. You haven't found it, have you? Uh, my missing piece? My primary memory circuit? Skipper: Look, B.E.N., we really need to find a place to hide, OK? Ray-Ray: So we're just gonna be, you know, moving on. BEN:Oh, uh, so, well, then... l guess, uh... this is good-bye, huh? l'm sorry that l'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and... l do understand. l do. Bye-bye Morph whines Buster: He should come Jim: Sighs Look, if you're gonna come along... you're gonna have to stop talking. BEN: Huzzah! Ha ha ha! Oh, this is fantastic! Me and my best buddies are lookin' for a... throat Whispering Being quiet. Jim: and you have to stop touching me BEN: Touching and talking. That's my two big no-nos. Radio: OK. Now, l think that we should-- BEN: Say, listen, before we go out on our big search... um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place? Chuckles Kind of urgent. Jim: BEN think you just solved our problem Rabbit: He did Category:Scenes